


My Sister's Boyfriend

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 - Different beginnings - What would happen if Mandy never told her brothers Ian raped her</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually a fan of this, it feels ooc in some places

So imagine this: one day you're just innocently smoking a joint and watching TV and your sister practically falls into the room, gushing about her new boyfriend, some kid you don't know personally, other than the times you see him at the store you steal from, but you know the family, everyone knows the Gallaghers. So you do what any good big brother would do, you find this kid and warn him if he ever hurts your baby sister, you'll cut his balls off, but he seems nice enough so you don't worry about him too much. You're kinda curious in your little sister's taste in guys.

It's not that you're surprised that your sister isn't dating a total douche, you're just kinda surprised she's dating someone that you've considered spank bank material since you first stole from the Kash & Grab a few months ago. Someone you were almost positive was gay.

So that's how Mickey's Monday went. 

And suddenly Gallagher is a regular at their house. Mickey assumes it's because Ian's house is filled to the fucking roof with little brats, and Mandy isn't a fan of kids. 

"Shove over faggots," Mickey burps, pushing Ian closer to Mandy so he can squeeze onto the couch. Mandy has her legs across Ian's lap and he's absentmindedly playing with the hem of her very short skirt. 

"Don't be a douche" Mandy chides, flipping through channels, Ian smirks at her tone and Mickey has to resist hitting him.

"The fuck are you smirking at, Gallagher?" Mickey demands. Ian shrugs and blushes a bit, Mickey pretends that that doesn't make his stomach flip.

Okay so maybe Mickey kinda wants to get in the pants of his little sister's boyfriend, it's not a big deal cause it's never gonna happen. 

\------

It's a few weeks later when Mickey is walking past Mandy's slightly opened door and hear's Ian say Kash's name. Usually he'd just walk right past Mandy's door, especially when Ian's in there with her, but there's a slight edge to Ian's voice, and if they're talking about Kash they're (hopefully) not hooking up, so Mickey thinks it's safe to eavesdrop a bit.

"...being a total jerk" Mickey catches the end of what Ian is saying, but he assumes he's still talking about Kash "Mostly to Linda though, I mean not only is he cheating on her, but he also leaves her with the kids, I swear to god I don't think he's gone home in weeks, he just crashes in the backroom of the store." Mickey doesn't care about the rest but Kash cheating, he could use that information to blackmail him in case Kash ever grows some balls and stands up to him.

"So Kash cheating," Mandy interjects "That's just you right, he's not seeing anyone else?" Wait, what the fuck? Mickey holds his breath as he waits for Ian to answer.

"Nah, just me. He's more faithful to me than he is to Linda" Mickey's breath leaves him when he can hear the smile in Ian's voice. He has to stop himself from hissing 'I fucking knew it' he didn't know Ian was hooking up with Kash, but he fucking knew Ian was gay.

"Awww, So how serious are you guys?" Mandy asks. As Ian starts to answer Mickey can hear Mandy jump up "Hold on a sec," Mickey hears her moving towards the door so he slides back against the wall "Mickey's still home and if hears that you're gay he'll beat the shit out of you" she informs Ian as she completely closes the door.

"Yeah" Ian scoffs "figured he was like that" The door doesn't do much to muffle their voices. Mickey slides to the floor and keeps listening

"I'm the only one in the family who isn't" Mandy chirps "Dad's the worst, but Mickey is a close second" Mickey almost laughs at that. The reason she thought that was because she caught him with a guy once but he was easily able to play it off as him beating the shit out of the guy. "I mean, he is all over gay guys." And that... is a weird way to phrase it but oh well, Mandy's a weird person "Anyway, back to Kash, how serious are you?" Mickey wants to hear this, now that he knows Ian is gay and his sister isn't really his girlfriend, well...

"He thinks we're dating, and we kinda are" Mickey bites his lip and scooches closer to the door "He's just more serious than I am, I've hooked up with other guys since we've been together, he doesn't know about that" Mickey smiles at that "I think I might break it off soon, but he's so clingy I'm afraid he'd fire me for it"

Mandy laughs "Hopefully not, anyway, how's Lip doing?" They move on to talking about Ian's family so Mickey goes to his room and considers what he's going to do about Ian being gay. Probably jump his bones.

\------

*knock knock knock* Mickey groans and hauls himself off the couch, checking the clock on the way to the door, who the fuck is even awake at 11am on a Saturday. Mickey opens the door to the fucking contagious smile "Hey, is Mandy here?" Ian asks

"She's at a friends house, but she'll probably be back soon, you can come inside and wait for her." Ian shoots Mickey a smile as he slides past him into the living room. This has happened before, Mandy being gone and Ian waiting for her while watching tv or playing video games with Mickey.

Ian plops down onto the couch but Mickey continues standing, just staring at Ian. "What's up, man?" Ian questions 

Mickey shrugs "Not much, just wondering why my sister is playing beard for you or some shit."

Ian tenses, looking Mickey directly in his eyes when he says "I don't know what you're talking about"

Mickey moves then, he fists the front of Ian shirt and drags him to his feet, they're almost eye level with Ian just a little bit taller "I fucking know faggot, okay? I know so don't play dumb." Mickey isn't the best at flirting.

Ian opens his mouth to protest but something in Mickey's eyes stop him. He opens and closes his mouth a few more times, trying to figure out what to say. He finally settles on "Is that a problem?" with a hard glint in his eye, because of fucking course Ian would test him.

Mickey is almost shocked into silence, almost. But something in the way Ian licks his lips gets Mickey's voice working again. Eyes raking down Ian's body he mutters a quick "not really" before letting his fist drop from the front of Ian's shirt to the hem, to pull it over Ian's head.

They get undressed quick enough before Ian bends Mickey over the back of the couch and fucks him right there in the living room, skin burning where they touch each other. When they're done they only bother to pull on a pair of boxers before settling on the couch and watching TV.

They're sitting pretty close together, thighs bumping together every now and then, when Mandy walks through the door. She looks them over and raises an eyebrow.

When they realize how they look, both only in their boxers, they jump apart quickly, talking over each other trying to make up excuses but Mandy is having none of it, she holds up her hand to quiet them. Once they've both shut up she takes a deep breath and mutters a quick "fucking finally" before moving past them into the kitchen without a second thought.

\------

When she comes back from the kitchen, and the boys have gotten dressed, she explains "It was practically impossible to miss, Mickey, you never stopped staring at him, and Ian, you always blushed whenever you'd catch him staring at you. Which was a fucking lot because you were always staring at him" Mandy informs Mickey "And I knew you were outside the door listening to our conversation a few nights ago" She takes a breath "and fuck I cannot actually believe it took this long." 

And when they start to protest, saying it's just sex, it doesn't mean anything, Mandy just rolls her eyes and leaves, she doesn't have time to listen to bullshit like that.


End file.
